Late Night Messages
by unexpected-me
Summary: A story in which Sting Eucliffe receives late night messages from Lucy Heartfillia and he's going to make her pay. Oneshot.


The nineteen year old white dragon slayer groaned as his lacrima phone kept on vibrating on the table beside his bed. Sting Eucliffe decided to ignore it and continue to drift to sleep, but he was disturbed by another vibration of the lacrima phone.

He open it to see he has two messages. Normally, he would beat up whoever disturbs his sleep in the middle of the night knowing he has a rough day as a Sabertooth master but the sender is special. She is the only one he would allow to talk to him in the middle of the night.

Lucy Heartfillia is his girlfriend. They've been dating months after the Grand Magic Games. She's all he could ask for. She's got the beauty, brains, strength and the amazing personality. She was the one who could make him smile. Although a lot of men wanted her, he could trust Lucy because she's very loyal but he still wants to beat the crap out on anyone who give his girl lustful looks. Lucy could also trust him even though the great Sting Eucliffe is popular with the female population he doesn't want anything to do with them. He has his eyes on his one and only perfect mate, Lucy.

He opened the lacrima and saw picture messages.

"Holy shit!" He screamed with excitement.

The first one was a picture of Lucy in maid uniform. Lucy is slightly bowing down giving him a view of her luscious breast. Her red laced panty is also showing because of her very short black skirt. She has the usual sexy pout, and her eyes were filled with lust. 'What would you like me to do, Sting-sama~?' It was the message attach to it.

Sting can't believe her innocent girlfriend just sent this. It was a huge turn on for him. Maybe Lucy is hinting or she just wants it?

He opened the next picture in which saw another seductive photo of his girlfriend. Lucy is topless and her arm is covering her breasts, but it didn't cover most of it because it's huge. She's still wearing the red laced panty. Seeing her girlfriend like this makes him want to fuck her senseless. Sting is really hard right now. He was tempted to jerk off, but after reading 'Can you satisfy me?' in Lucy's message, he jumped off his bed.

That's it! Sting Eucliffe is definitely going to see his girlfriend right now. He was lucky that he is in Magnolia right now so he can sneak in at her apartment. He's going to make Lucy pay for getting him so hard.

He grabbed his usual outfit and put them on. He opened his drawer and search for something. "Seriously, why did I forget to bring it now?" He thought.

He went to Rogue's room. Knowing the shadow dragon slayer, the creak of the door will wake him up.

"Where are you going? " Rogue asked.

"Lucy's" Sting replied.

"I forgot to bring condoms. Do you have one?"

"What makes you think I have one?" Rogue asked while getting something in his drawer.

"You and Yukino fuck like rabbits so doubt you have one." Sting smirk.

Rogue tossed him what he wanted.

"Be home by seven in the morning. We still have to discuss what we have to do with the meeting with Fairy Tail's master."

"Gee, thanks. You saved me. " Sting said as he quickly left.

He walked towards Lucy's apartment. Seeing the window was open he decide to sneak in there.

"Hey Babe. " Sting called out.

"Sting, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you saw the pictures. " Lucy said while blushing. She was fully dressed with pajamas right now.

Sting moved closer to Lucy pinning her to the wall.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't know you were that naughty, Babe. You better pay for making me hard. " Sting whispered in her ear.

He was about to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"I'm so sorry Sting. I didn't mean to. I lost a bet with Cana that's why I did it. I don't know how to pay you back. " Lucy said.

"Argh, I ran so fast so I could get here and I got hard because of a bet?" Sting sat on the bed while pouting. Lucy giggled.

The two of them never sex before. Sting was really looking forward to their first, but he decided he would wait for Lucy. Although they never did it before, they are several times that they almost did it but decided to stop.

"Why are you giggling about?" Sting pouted.

"I just thought you were very cute."

"Sometimes you're so unfair, but never mind."

Sting grabbed Lucy's hand, making her sit on his lap. She could feel the bulge in his pants. He put his hand on her waist, then his other hand cupped her cheeks. Sting leans in making their lips kiss. It was a sweet and gentle kiss at first, but it became more hungrier kisses. Their tongue caressed one another. The kiss last for a minute, but it felt like an eternity for the couple. His blue eyes locked on her brown ones.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Sting."

Sting lay on the bed making Lucy on top of him. He hugged her tight and kissed her on the forehead.

"I still want my payment." He smirked.

"Ehh?! But I'm not yet ready." Lucy blushed. He laughed.

"I'm not talking about that. Lucy is a perv." He teased.

"I'm not, you jerk!"

"I want a vacation tour with you."

"Eh? " She said, dumbfounded.

"I rarely see you these days, that's why I want one." He grinned.

"Fine." She kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you Sting."

"Yeah, sure Blondie." He hugged closer to him.

"You're blonde too." She said as she drifts to sleep.

"I guess I'll wait for her until she's ready." Sting thought then drift to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Review and Fave are so much appreciated.


End file.
